Inexplicable choix
by duneline
Summary: "The Driver" reçoit une aide inattendue...Slash/Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

« Drive » est un film qui m'a plu et m'a sauvé pour l'inspiration !

Je cherchais, pour « Green Lantern », un personnage avec lequel je pouvais écrire une fiction slash !

Et, bingo ! Surgit un véritable don du ciel : « The Driver », un personnage comme je les aime…

Bonne lecture !

« Inexplicable choix » :

Green Lantern survolait les cieux des Etats-Unis, aimant, comme toujours, ce sentiment de solitude et de liberté.

Une liberté grisante procurée par le fait de pouvoir voler et de sentir proche des étoiles. Après des semaines, passées à patrouiller dans son secteur de l'univers, le jeune héros était heureux de revenir sur Terre.

Une planète qui faisait partie de son secteur sous sa garde.

Une nostalgie se fit sur ses traits masqués aux sacrifices qu'Hal avait dû faire pour continuer à être le digne « gardien » de la Corporation des Green Lantern.

Carol Ferris, sa petite-amie, pilote comme lui, lassée de devoir l'attendre, avait choisi de fréquenter un autre homme. Elle était désormais fiancée avec un bon parti.

Le clignotement de son anneau tira Hal de son humeur mélancolique et chassa la jeune femme de ses préoccupations premières.

Ecoutant l'anneau, Green Lantern bifurqua et accélérant, se dirigea vers Los Angeles.

Une voiture, garée sur le bas-côté d'une route déserte, en pleine nuit, attira l'attention d'Hal qui, sans bruit, avec grâce, se posa sur le bitume.

Il aperçut un jeune homme immobile et la tête rejetée en arrière. Inquiet, il se précipita vers le conducteur qui, les yeux clos, paraissait inconscient.

Confirmation donnée par le sang qui s'écoulait d'une plaie sur le côté droit de l'abdomen.

Hal ouvrit la portière, saisit le jeune homme et le coucha sur le sol. Il tapota la joue pâle de l'inconnu dont le visage régulier était tuméfié aux lèvres et à l'arcade sourcilière.

Le blessé finit par reprendre conscience et ses yeux bleus se portèrent sur ceux de Green Lantern.

Un long examen soutenu de la personne d'Hal et l'inconnu se dégagea des bras de son sauveur.

Pas un mot. Aucun remerciement. Aucune réaction. Juste un visage figé dans une expression indéchiffrable.

Hal, surpris, habitué à l'étonnement émerveillé des gens qu'il sauvait, l'observa tituber vers sa voiture.

Il détailla la silhouette mince et longiligne de l'inconnu et fut frappé par sa démarche fluide et gracieuse malgré la blessure. Puis, il se souvint du regard sans émotion et absent que lui avait adressé le jeune homme.

« -Quoi ? Se récria Hal, en fronçant des sourcils, déconcerté. Tu veux que je l'amène sur notre planète pour que les Immortels puissent le sauver ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est juste un homme blessé ! L'hôpital suffit ! »

Le monologue d'Hal avec son anneau indifféra l'inconnu qui commença à démarrer. Mais l'anneau décida pour les deux hommes. Ayant sa volonté propre, il entoura Hal résigné et le conducteur extirpé de la voiture dans une boule d'énergie verte.

L'inconnu coula un simple regard vers Hal qui lui envoya un sourire d'excuse et referma les yeux, s'abandonnant contre Green Lantern.

« -Nous allons voyager vers Ola, ma planète. » Expliqua-t-il, ne sachant pas si le jeune homme l'écoutait ou pas.

Visiblement, non. Car Hal n'obtint pas de réponses ni de réactions. Il était certain d'une chose : L'indifférence n'était pas due à son état semi-inconscient mais à la personnalité énigmatique du jeune inconnu.

Hal, débarrassé de son masque, vola vers la capsule où était soigné le blessé et le contempla, perplexe et curieux.

Son mentor s'approcha du jeune terrien et parla :

« -Tu te demandes pourquoi l'anneau a fait le choix de l'amener ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hal fixa son mentor avec respect et eut une moue de la bouche qui exprima ses questionnements.

« -Je doute du bien fondé de la décision de l'anneau. Dit Hal, en examinant la plaie de l'inconnu. Je ne sais rien de cet homme. Seulement qu'il a été poignardé et le peu que je perçois de lui ne m'enthousiasme pas. Il est loin d'être un innocent. Il est froid, pas très bavard… »

L'autre Gardien rit, amusé par les conclusions de son ancien élève.

« -Patience, Hal ! Recommanda-t-il, en s'éloignant vers la sortie. L'anneau ne se trompe jamais. Aie confiance en lui. Vois par la suite. »

Sur ces mots sibyllins, le mentor laissa Hal et ses questions avec le jeune inconnu.

Hal se pencha sur la vitre de la capsule et étudia, gravement et attentivement, les traits de cet homme.

Il tressaillit en découvrant un sillon blanchâtre sur l'une des joues de l'inconscient. Indiquant une peine probablement récente. Assez forte pour que cet homme froid avait pu verser des larmes.

« -Qui es-tu ? » S'interrogea Hal, en guettant les moindres signes d'émotion sur ce visage impassible.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Un « écorché » vif ? J'aime cette expression pour définir le personnage « The Driver ».

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 2 :

L'avion militaire, un F-15, se dissout en atterrissant sur le parking désert de l'immeuble où logeait Hal.

Ce dernier ôta son anneau, le mit dans la poche de son jean et franchit les quelques mètres le séparant du hall d'entrée. Ne se souciant pas si le jeune blond le suivait ou pas.

Avant de quitter « Ola », la planète refuge des gardiens de l'univers, Hal avait prévenu l'énigmatique inconnu que celui-ci était libre de le quitter. Une fois sur Terre.

Mais, à la grande stupeur et à la mauvaise surprise de Green Lantern, l'anneau et son mentor avaient recommandé que le blond demeurat avec lui. Hal avait donc aussi donné ce choix, à contrecœur : Devoir jouer les baby-sitters n'entrait pas dans ses attributs de Gardien…

Le jeune inconnu n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de conserver une mine impassible et un visage sans émotion.

« -Voilà, mon « chez moi » ! Présenta Hal, un peu ennuyé de voir que son compagnon n'avait pas pris la fuite. C'est spacieux et composé d'une seule chambre. Mais comme je n'y suis presque jamais, je te la cède. Fais comme chez toi jusqu'à ce que tu désires aller voir ailleurs. Seule condition : Pas touche à mes affaires privées, ok ? »

La dernière recommandation arracha le premier sourire du blond qui hocha de la tête :

« -Oui, le message est passé. »

Son regard impavide, où Hal discerna un pétillement amusé et moqueur, rencontra celui de Green Lantern qui le soutint franchement. L'avertissement lu dans les yeux noisette d'Hal élargit le sourire du blond qui finit par céder et promener un regard curieux autour de lui.

Le loft était clair et spacieux, avec une immense terrasse et une baie vitrée donnant une vue magnifique sur les lumières de la ville : Un canapé, couleur marron, et une table basse en verre contribuaient à une atmosphère chaleureuse et des habits, trainant partout, indiquaient un appartement de garçon célibataire.

Hal examina les réactions de son colocataire, étudiant et surveillant ses moindres expressions et décela une réelle fascination dans l'attitude de l'autre homme. Il se tourna et découvrit ce qui captivait autant le blond : Des affiches de jets de l'armée, de voitures de formule « un », des photos d'Hal en tenue de pilote, près de son F-15 et deux maquettes d'avion et d'une voiture de formule « un ». Celle d'Ayrton Senna, l'une des idoles d'Hal.

Une nostalgie, teintée d'un soupçon de remords et de regrets, troubla fugitivement les traits du blond qui s'avança vers la maquette de l'automobile d'Ayrton Senna et qui la contempla longuement.

S'oubliant et oubliant la présence d'Hal qui le fixait attentivement. Le jeune brun remarqua la lueur d'un désir non assouvi dans les yeux bleus de l'inconnu et son expression absente et lointaine.

Ce dernier eut un geste pour se saisir de la maquette de la voiture de formule « un » mais renonça. Reprenant son masque de froideur et d'indifférence, il sembla se rappeler de la présence de son « hôte » et simplement, déclara :

« -Mon prénom est Ryan. Merci. »

Hal souleva un sourcil, ironique et fit :

« -Je présume que ce n'est pas ton vrai prénom. Mais cela me va, Ryan. Tu es libre de garder ton mystère tant que cela ne nuit à personne. »

L'air narquois et presqu'espiègle de Ryan confirmèrent les doutes d'Hal qui, s'affalant sur le canapé, lança :

« -Si tu me montrais tes talents de cuisinier, Ryan ? Je meurs de faim et je dois retourner à mes devoirs. »

Hal devait lui reconnaître cette qualité-là : Ryan ne souleva aucune protestation et enlevant son blouson, tranquillement, farfouilla dans le frigo à la recherche d'aliments comestibles pour la préparation d'un bon repas.

La nuit était claire, avec une Lune pleine et généreuse. Un cure-dent coincé entre ses dents, Ryan, les mains sur le volant d'une voiture banale, jetait des coups d'œil sur une montre.

Les secondes défilaient, inexorables. Inéluctables.

Sans le vouloir, malgré lui, il envoya un regard inquisiteur et explorateur vers les étoiles. Il imagina Hal patrouillant dans l'espace infini de son secteur dévolu et se ressourçant, après une bataille pour la paix, dans sa planète « Ola ».

Brusquement, des coups de feu retentirent dans la nuit et deux hommes masqués jaillirent d'un entrepôt, en courant comme des forcenés.

Ryan vit que les « cinq minutes » ne s'étaient pas encore écoulées et ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture.

Les deux hommes s'y engouffrèrent dedans et la voiture démarra au quart de tour. Ryan, concentré sur sa conduite, écoutait les renseignements donnés par la radio, réglée sur la fréquence de la police.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Maugréa un des deux malfaiteurs, nerveux. Il va nous faire arrêter ! »

Ryan ne se préoccupa pas de la mauvaise humeur de l'homme, impassible et avec un sang-froid admirable, il suivit de près une voiture de patrouille de police.

Celle-ci, sirènes hurlantes, grilla le feu rouge tandis que Ryan stoppa la voiture.

Les deux braqueurs respirèrent, soulagés et l'un des deux chuchota :

« -Tu vois, on a rien à craindre. « The Driver » est le meilleur ! »

Lorsque le feu passa au « vert », Ryan engagea la voiture dans une rue fréquentée et animée.

L'anneau d'Hal se mit à clignoter et l'information parvenant au cerveau du jeune brun, une colère et une fureur terribles s'emparèrent du super-héros.

Jurant entre ses dents, Hal sortit de son vaisseau et vola en direction de la Terre.

« -Lui faire confiance ? Ragea Hal, en pénétrant dans l'atmosphère terrestre. Pourquoi une telle foi en lui, cet ingrat ? Pourquoi ne pas le laisser à son destin ? »

Mais l'anneau insista et Green Lantern, rageant et pestant mentalement, les yeux assombris de colère, se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué par l'anneau.

Il vit ce qu'il cherchait et atterrissant devant une voiture qui commençait à se garer près d'un trottoir, il ne bougea pas.

Les deux cambrioleurs, incrédules devant l'homme en uniforme vert, tentèrent de fuir mais Hal les attrapa à la sortie de la voiture. Il les ligota avec des liens issus des pouvoirs de son anneau et les projeta vers un commissariat le plus proche : Avec armes et butins.

Pendant que Green Lantern s'occupait des deux malfrats, Ryan profita de ce répit pour un démarrage en trombe.

Seulement, une cage verte se forma autour de la voiture et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Ryan tenta de faire le forcing contre ce barrage.

Durant un laps de temps assez long, la volonté de Ryan et celle d'Hal s'affrontèrent, se confrontèrent : Les pneus de la voiture patinèrent sur place et le moteur manifesta des signes de fatigue et d'échauffement.

Ryan, soutenant le regard décidé et furieux de Green Lantern, n'abandonnait pas. Déterminé à franchir cette barrière verte. A n'importe quel prix.

Le duel menaça de durer éternellement. Les deux hommes se toisant et se défiant mutuellement.

Puis le moteur, en surchauffe, lâcha. Hal eut un sourire de triomphe, en voyant le capot fumant.

Ryan descendit de la voiture, claquant la portière et les poings crispés, la mine froide, marcha vers Green Lantern.

« -Tu m'as « grillé » ma réputation ! Hurla-t-il, en décochant un direct sur la mâchoire d'Hal. De quoi te mêles-tu ? Ce sont mes affaires et ma vie privée ! Je ne te dois rien et tu ne me dois rien ! »

Hal, surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'un homme osa s'attaquer à lui, reçut le direct mais n'eut qu'une petite moue de mépris. Il faillit exploser de fureur en entendant l'affirmation de Ryan au sujet de ne rien lui devoir.

Se maîtrisant à grand-peine, Green Lantern empoigna le jeune blond par le col de son blouson et l'amena près de lui, articulant ces mots :

« -Ecoute-moi, ingrat ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de t'emmener sur Ola et de venir te sauver la vie, là, maintenant. Mais mon mentor et mon anneau t'ont accordé leur confiance. Et ce, malgré moi. Tu as eu une chance de refaire ta vie, d'avoir un nouveau départ et tu en fais quoi ? Tu reprends tes anciennes activités, en aidant des types qui n'hésitent pas à tuer pour de l'argent. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas en toi ? »

Ryan ne se débattit pas et les yeux aussi glaciaux que des glaçons, murmura :

« -Je n'ai rien demandé et je ne veux pas de votre aide. Je suis ainsi. J'ai besoin d'adrénaline dans ma vie. C'est comme cela et cela me plait. »

Hal le fixa, l'œil sombre, prêt à le livrer à la police mais l'anneau objecta. Le jeune gardien soupira et maintenant Ryan contre lui, prit son envol. Une idée germa dans sa tête.

« -Tu veux de l'adrénaline ? Fit Hal, d'un ton trop calme. Tu veux connaître le grand frisson ? Côtoyer la mort de près ? Ok, je vais te donner cela ! »

Ryan donna un coup d'œil en bas et pâlit en voyant le vide sous lui. S'agrippant avec force aux bras d'Hal, il se résigna à adopter une attitude digne et compassée.

Green Lantern continua son ascension dans les hauteurs des cieux de la Terre.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hal va exaucer le désir de Ryan : Une bonne dose d'adrénaline !

La suite donc !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 3 :

Les cheveux se soulevant sous l'accélération de Green Lantern, Ryan, le visage livide et les yeux braqués sur l'immensité des cieux, serrait avec force les mains d'Hal.

Celui-ci, après avoir atteint une attitude assez élevée, la ville et ses lumières disparaissant sous des amas de nuages, avait entamé une série de loopings, de piqués vertigineux vers le sol et de virages à allures folles…

Comme lorsqu'il pilotait ! Hal, pilote émérite de mirage, de f-15, s'était amusé comme un petit fou avec ces acrobaties dans les cieux !

Un rire lui avait échappé de temps à autre quand le jeune super-héros sentait son compagnon se crisper imperceptiblement et se cramponner instinctivement à ses bras lors d'une décélération brusque !

Mais pas un cri. Pas une seule plainte. Hal n'avait pas pu arracher un gémissement de terreur ou une supplique auprès du blond demeuré stoïque.

La fureur du brun s'était calmée au profit d'une certaine interrogation, d'incompréhension et d'un début d'admiration et de respect pour le courage et le sang-froid dont faisait preuve Ryan.

« -Tu m'impressionnes. » Admit Hal, en effectuant un adroit rétablissement.

Ryan se retrouva confronté au vide et à la vue des nuages et inconsciemment, se pressa plus contre le torse de Green Lantern songeur. Puis Hal se rendit compte qu'une de ses mains était appuyée au niveau du cœur du « Driver » et qu'il percevait le rythme infernal auquel était soumis le cœur du blond. L'organe n'allait pas tarder à en pâtir, s'il continuait à battre ainsi !

Hal se maudit, se traitant d'imbécile et diminua son allure, tout en amorçant une descente vers la terre en douceur. Le cœur de Ryan reprit un rythme normal, au grand soulagement du brun.

« -Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Fit Ryan, froidement. Ramène-moi et fiche-moi la paix! »

Green Lantern s'exhorta à la patience, regrettant son geste de sollicitude. Il inspira fortement et amena le visage du blond vers lui, le contraignant à rencontrer son regard :

« -Je perds mon temps avec toi. Je me demande ce que l'anneau a vu en toi. Tu es irrécupérable. Tu es incapable de gratitude et de compassion. Tu es un être froid. Tu as un morceau de glace comme cœur. »

L'infime lueur blessée dans les yeux bleus de Ryan et le minuscule scintillement de ses prunelles n'échappèrent pas au regard perspicace d'Hal qui se souvint du sillon blanchâtre sur sa joue.

Signe que le jeune blond avait pleuré et souffert. Quelle était la femme qui avait réussi à faire fondre cet homme si froid et apparemment, si égoïste ?

Hal supposa qu'il devait s'agir d'une histoire d'amour tournant au drame. Sa curiosité en éveil, le brun tenta de lire dans les yeux du blond. Mais Ryan détourna le visage et se mura dans son silence si caractéristique.

Abandonnant l'idée de lui soutirer des confidences, le brun se résolut de terminer sa descente. Constatant que les mains de Ryan étaient gelées, il fit grimper la température grâce à l'énergie de l'anneau. Energie qui diffusa une douce chaleur autour du blond qui cessa de frissonner.

Ryan ne put réprimer de l'étonnement et une sensation, étrange et confuse, amena de la couleur sur ses joues.

Le jeune blond ferma les yeux et s'endormit, épuisé, la tête sur l'épaule de Green Lantern. Un sourire flotta, un instant, sur ses lèvres sous la perception d'une main lui effleurant les cheveux. Dans une délicate caresse.

Un cri tira Ryan de son sommeil et celui-ci remarqua qu'il était allongé sur un divan inconnu.

Une jeune femme, brune et très belle, en chemisier de nuit, faisait face à un Hal au sourire charmeur et effronté.

Le brun souriait largement, affrontant la colère indignée de la jeune femme qui jeta :

« -Hal ! Etre un super-héros ne te dispense pas des règles de savoir-vivre ! Imagine si Matt avait été là ? Il serait ravi d'apprendre que mon « ex » de super-héros me rend des visites, la nuit ! Comme bon lui semble ! »

Hal, en tenue de civil, ne se démonta devant l'explication de son ancienne petite-amie et eut un haussement d'épaules :

« -Pas de risque, Carol. Ton cher et si parfait Matt est en voyage d'affaires. En Europe, non ? D'ailleurs, tu passes toujours tes nuits, seule. Comme lorsque tu étais encore ma fiancée. »

Carol ne souleva pas cette « pique » et l'ironie et se contenta d'affirmer :

« -Mais au moins, je sais où il est et je sais que l'attente ne sera pas longue avant son retour. Et je peux le rejoindre si je le souhaite. »

Elle sentit le regard de Ryan sur eux et observa le jeune blond, intriguée. Elle interrogea Hal du regard. Ce dernier avait oublié la présence du « Driver » et se rappela le motif de son irruption dans la demeure de Carol Ferris, sa patronne et son ex-fiancée.

« -Ryan, un pilote d'élite. Présenta Hal, d'un ton clair et sans hésitation. Ton père recherche un pilote de course pour des tournois de formule »un ». Ryan sera parfait. Il est un as de la conduite et n'a pas froid aux yeux. Parie sur lui, Carol. C'est un futur champion. »

Ryan, en entendant la requête de Green Lantern, se pétrifia et fixa Hal, étonné. Carol, d'abord suffoquée de l'audace d'Hal, examina Ryan d'un œil critique et professionnel. Elle le jaugea des pieds à la tête et parut satisfaite.

Elle réalisa, soudainement, que les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux durant son examen et nota que l'expression de son ami d'enfance s'était adoucie lorsqu'il avait fait l'éloge de son protégé.

Elle garda ses pensées pour elle et alla serrer la main du jeune blond qui lui sourit. Hal remit son anneau et vola en direction de la fenêtre ouverte.

« -Je te le confie, Carol. Fit-il, avec un clin d'œil à la jeune femme médusée et soufflée par son effronterie. Je retourne patrouiller ! »

Sur un signe de la main, il s'envola. Il ignora les protestations de Carol et hilare, il rejoignit son vaisseau.

« -Je m'excuse pour Hal. Fit la jeune femme, blasée. Demain, vous verrez mon père. Pour le moment, vous dormirez dans la chambre d'ami. »

Ryan accepta, avec un sourire de remerciement.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan, pilote de formule « un » ? Pourquoi pas puisque « The Driver » aime la conduite et l'adrénaline.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 4 :

Le vaisseau d'Hal se posa, sans un bruit, sur l'astroport de la planète « Ola ». Le jeune pilote rechargea son anneau, promena un regard sur le ciel paisible de sa nouvelle patrie et un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres : Les hautes tours vertes luminescentes et les innombrables petits engins volants, sillonnant le ciel, étaient devenus familiers pour le jeune Terrien et ce dernier éprouvait toujours cet émerveillement devant la puissance de la volonté et de son énergie.

Puis il aimait son refuge, sa deuxième planète et après chaque patrouille dans son secteur, il ressentait un sentiment de bonheur et de paix à retourner dans sa deuxième famille. Auprès des siens : Les Gardiens de l'Univers.

Emotions qu'il partageait avec ses frères d'arme et son mentor, en particulier.

Sortant de son vaisseau, il voltigea, une seconde ou deux, dans les airs d' « Ola » et longeant des habitations, il parvint près de celle de son mentor. Ce dernier s'occupait d'une nouvelle recrue, visiblement et manifestait la même patience et la même intransigeance qu'il avait fait preuve avec un Hal débutant.

Devinant l'arrivée de son protégé, le mentor signifia que la leçon était finie au jeune élève et accueillit Hal avec une sérénité impressionnante.

« -Tu es venu pour me parler de ce jeune Terrien. Supposa le Gardien, en entrant chez lui. Quelque chose te tracasse, Hal. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Et… »

Il se tut un instant, examinant Hal et continua, en marchant tranquillement vers le salon :

« -Tu as changé, Hal. C'est infime mais assez pour que je le perçois. Tu parais plus…Vivant. »

Le jeune Terrien suffoqua devant l'affirmation de son mentor et s'installant sur une espèce de « sofa », lança :

« -Vivant ? Le fait de passer de la rage à l'envie de meurtre signifie pour toi être vivant ? Ce gamin me rendra fou ! Il est froid, insensible, insolent et ingrat ! Il aime le danger et les sensations fortes ! C'est un abruti inconscient ! »

Son mentor eut un rire amusé et déclara, d'un ton plein de sagesse :

« -Des qualités que je retrouve en toi, Hal : Courageux, déterminé et insolent. Il te ressemble par certains côtés et j'ai l'impression de te revoir comme à tes débuts. »

La mine vexée et offensée du jeune Terrien fit repartir le rire de son mentor qui se délectait de la réaction puérile de son ancien élève.

Voyant qu'Hal était bien près de bouder et de le quitter, le vénérable Gardien cessa de rire et sérieux et attentif, dévisagea le jeune Terrien. Un malaise et une gêne s'emparèrent du jeune Green Lantern sous le regard vif, scrutateur et intelligent de son mentor.

Hal remua sur son sofa et essaya d'esquiver les yeux profonds de l'autre Gardien. Sans réussir.

« -Pose-moi la question. Fit son mentor, invitant le jeune homme à se confier. Il le faut car tu es troublé, Hal. Fais-moi confiance. »

Le jeune Terrien hésita, réticent et subitement, parla, un air perplexe sur ses traits :

« -C'était très étrange ce que j'ai pu ressentir. Ryan a dormi, sa tête sur mon épaule et un phénomène s'est produit : Une énergie, surgie de je ne sais où, m'a traversé et je me suis senti fort. Et bien aussi. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Mais c'était agréable et j'ai voulu renouvelé l'expérience. J'ai passé une main dans les cheveux de Ryan et cela s'est reproduit. A la seconde où il a souri. J'ignore ce que cela a pu être. »

Il adressa un regard perdu vers l'autre Gardien qui l'avait écouté et qui voyait le trouble et l'anxiété de son protégé. Celui-ci, pensif, finit par sourire pour rassurer le jeune Terrien.

« -Vous êtes deux âmes en perdition, toi et Ryan. Dit-il, d'une voix douce. Ryan a souffert à cause et pour ses rêves tandis que toi, Hal, tu te bats… »

Mais Hal le coupa, plié en deux de rire devant l'affirmation de son mentor :

« -Une âme en perdition ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien que depuis je suis devenu Green Lantern ! J'ai un but dans ma vie et je suis « utile » ! »

L'autre Gardien secoua la tête, devant le peu de clairvoyance dont Hal faisait preuve et attendit, paisiblement, que le jeune homme se remit de sa crise de fou-rire.

« -Un Green Lantern a sa raison d'être, sa motivation, sa flamme pour laquelle il se bat. Affirma l'extraterrestre, gravement. Toi, Hal, tu les as perdues depuis ta rupture avec Carol. Tu te bats, certes, mais plus avec la même conviction qu'auparavant. Les planètes et les civilisations sur lesquelles tu veilles ne sont rien pour toi. Elles ne constituent, à tes yeux, que des « obligations » de ton rôle de Gardien. Ta volonté d'empêcher le mal et de le combattre n'est plus aussi forte. Contre Sinistro, cela ne pardonnera pas. »

Pendant l'explication de son mentor, Hal ouvrit la bouche pour nier, protester farouchement les arguments avancés mais pas un mot ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Son visage passa par toutes les couleurs quand son cerveau, engourdi, réussit à décoder les paroles de l'autre Gardien.

Ce dernier se tut, comprenant que le jeune Terrien commençait à entrevoir la vérité et le motif de la présence de Ryan à ses côtés.

Les yeux d'Hal s'écarquillèrent et un faible son sortit de la bouche du jeune homme éberlué et incrédule.

Son esprit, assommé par la déduction logique des neurones, mit du temps pour récupérer du choc de la révélation et pour digérer l'information. Son mentor avait raison et su voir à travers lui : Son mal être, son désespoir après que Carol avait mis un terme à leur relation et le vide à l'intérieur de lui. Le fait que le jeune Terrien n'avait désiré voir la ressemblance, dans l'attitude obstinée de Ryan, entre lui et le blond. Le parallélisme de leurs comportements et de leur vie. Une vie sans but réel.

Cela, Hal n'avait pas voulu le voir et l'admettre. Une pression, amicale et ferme, sur son épaule dissipa l'engourdissement dans lequel s'enfonçait le jeune brun. C'était son mentor.

« -Ryan est ma flamme, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Hal, réagissant enfin. Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes ! Puis de quel droit l'anneau a choisi « ma flamme » pour moi ? Il n'a pas son mot à dire sur ma vie amoureuse. »

Hal avait ajouté cela dans un cri de rage, furieux et énervé. Son mentor déposa une main apaisante sur le bras du jeune Terrien et plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, sombres, de son protégé, chuchota :

« -L'anneau a ses raisons et tu les connaitras en temps voulu. Quant à tes préférences, es-tu sûr de toi ? »

La question fit rougir Hal, qui embarrassé, se souvint de ses confidences au sujet d'un sentiment « agréable ».

Le jeune brun ne répondit pas et s'extirpant, sans brutalité, de l'étreinte de son mentor, lâcha :

« -Ryan n'est et ne sera pas ma flamme. Ce n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse. »

Sur cette affirmation, il s'envola très vite pour ne pas avoir à entamer une autre discussion avec son mentor. Sur Ryan.

A suivre.

Reviews ?

« -


	5. Chapter 5

Hal refuse d'admettre que Ryan est sa « flamme ».

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 5 :

Ryan, debout sur l'estrade, en compagnie des deux autres pilotes, saluait la foule de spectateurs et sabrait le champagne. Carol, derrière les caméras et les photographes, l'observait avec une curiosité nuancée d'incompréhension et de fascination.

Le jeune homme venait de remporter cette course de formule « un » devant les meilleurs pilotes de la Terre et sacré champion du monde et il demeurait d'un calme remarquable.

Ses traits n'affichaient qu'un sobre sourire de joie pour les caméras et les flashs des photographes.

Mais la jeune femme, qui l'avait côtoyé quotidiennement, avait intercepté une étincelle dans les yeux bleus du jeune pilote. Etincelle qui avait irradié une micro seconde le visage de Ryan.

Carol avait apprécié cet instant car cela avait rendu le « Driver » plus humain et plus chaleureux. Elle avait de l'estime pour ce blond mystérieux qui se conformait aux directives de la « team racing » sans rechigner.

Ryan sauta de l'estrade et fendit la horde de journalistes qui le bombardèrent de questions. Il eut un sourire patient pour eux et s'approcha de Carol qui lui fit signe de la suivre.

Les vigiles de sécurité leur firent un chemin jusqu' à leur stand où les attendait le reste de l'équipe.

« -Tu viens boire un coup avec nous ? Proposa un des mécaniciens, en tenue de l'équipe. On y va juste après le débriefing. »

Ryan consulta Carol du regard et accepta, en recevant l'accolade de toute l'équipe. Puis estimant s'être suffisamment attardé auprès de ses coéquipiers, il rejoignit la jeune femme.

« -Mon père veut te féliciter en personne pour ton titre. Expliqua Carol, en montant dans sa voiture. Il est très fier de toi, tu sais. »

Ryan prit place dans le véhicule de la jeune femme, côté passager et se contenta de hocher de la tête. La voiture démarra et sortit du parking. Parvenant à hauteur d'un périphérique, Carol jeta un œil vers son passager muet et posa une question qui la taraudait depuis des mois.

« -Tu es un homme riche, maintenant. Fit-elle, en surveillant la route. Pourquoi vis-tu toujours chez Hal ? »

Ryan détourna vivement son visage vers la vitre ouverte et après une longue minute, finit par répondre :

« -Je ne sais pas. »

Carol en douta mais elle n'insista pas. Ryan n'avait aucune envie de se confier auprès d'elle. La jeune femme soupçonna que le jeune blond connaissait la raison de son séjour prolongé dans l'appartement d'Hal. Elle-même le savait probablement…

Ryan mangeait une part de tarte, installé à l'une des tables d'un petit restaurant du quartier du loft de Jordan. Il aimait venir ici, après l'effervescence de la victoire, pour décompresser.

Le restaurant, sans prétention, était l'un des rares lieux où aucun fan ne le dérangeait. Le patron, tenant à la tranquillité de sa clientèle, y veillait personnellement.

Le jeune homme laissa son regard errer, à travers la vitre de l'établissement, vers les étoiles et cherchait à localiser la planète Ola. Même s'il savait que c'était en pure perte. Car il n'ignorait pas que la planète des Gardiens se trouvait presqu'à l'autre bout de l'univers.

« -La nuit est claire et dégagée. Fit une voix, d'un ton détaché. Bonsoir, Ryan. »

A l'énoncé de son prénom, le jeune blond ramena prestement son attention vers l'homme assis à sa table et en face de lui. Il le jaugea rapidement et continua de manger sa pâtisserie, nullement intimidé par le costume chic de l'inconnu.

Celui-ci sourit, s'étant attendu à ce genre de réaction. Il extirpa un objet de sa poche et la posa délicatement sur la table.

La vue de l'objet suspendit tout geste chez Ryan et ce dernier, comme subjugué, ne le quitta pas des yeux un seul moment.

L'autre homme eut un demi-sourire de triomphe et d'amusement.

« -Tu la reconnais. Dit-il, en jouant à faire rouler l'objet. C'est la balle que tu as enfoncée dans la gorge d'un type à Nino. »

Ryan émergea enfin de sa torpeur et articula, les yeux droits dans ceux de son interlocuteur :

« -Votre argent est avec le cadavre de son associé. »

L'autre homme eut un rictus de mépris et de dédain. Il rempocha la balle et examina l'établissement.

« -Tu as l'air de te plaire ici, Driver. Affirma-t-il, en ayant un sourire appréciateur sur une jeune serveuse. Pilote de formule « un » et champion du monde, pas mal ! Tu t'es converti, avec brio et succès. Mes employeurs suivent ta carrière avec un grand intérêt. »

Il se tut soudain et une lueur froide et glaciale dans ses yeux, il murmura :

« -Ils ont un « boulot » pour toi. Tu es le meilleur de ta profession, Driver. »

Ryan acheva son assiette, avala une gorgée d'eau et déclara :

« -Un peu trop tard. »

L'expression de l'autre individu se durcit et son attitude devint menaçante. Ryan, impassible, le fixait.

« -Tu es capable de te défendre. Constata l'homme en costume, avec un sourire cynique. Mais Irène et Bénicio, non. Pourras-tu être là pour eux, à cent pour cent ? »

En entendant ces prénoms, Ryan crispa ses poings et un éclat dangereux durcit son regard.

« -Réfléchis bien, Ryan. Recommanda son compagnon de table, guère impressionné par le danger que représentait Ryan. Tu as deux jours. »

Il se leva de table, jeta une carte de visite sur l'assiette du blond immobile et quitta le restaurant.

Ryan paya sa commande, salua le patron d'un signe de la main et sortit de l'établissement. Il monta dans sa voiture, démarra et suivit une autre blanche. Les rues défilèrent, les immeubles changèrent et les heures s'écoulèrent mais cela ne dérangea pas le jeune blond qui, stoïque et placide, conduisait.

Parvenant dans un lieu désert et sombre, le « Driver » rentra en action : Il dépassa une voiture qui le gênait, patienta jusqu'à que cette dernière prit une autre route et appuyant sur l'accélérateur, défonça le coffre arrière du véhicule qui l'intéressait.

Il recula et fit sortir la voiture de route. Il se gara, descendit de son véhicule, empoigna la crique pour changer les roues et marcha, déterminé, vers la voiture accidentée.

Il arracha presque la portière, en l'ouvrant et extirpa l'homme, à demi évanoui, qui l'avait menacé. Il le traina derrière lui, avisa un bâtiment abandonné et s'y rendit.

Il projeta son fardeau contre le mur du bâtiment, lui expédia un coup de pied dans le ventre pour tirer l'homme de son inconscience et parla :

« -Son nom. Tout de suite. »

Mais l'autre éclata de rire, malgré la douleur et se moqua du « Driver » franchement :

« -Il n'est pas du calibre de ce Nino. Tu ne pourras rien, Driver. A part, lui servir de « toutou » ! »

Le jeune blond cogna, encore et encore mais le rire ne cessait pas.

« -Son nom. Et, je t'épargnerai peut-être. »

L'individu se tut et toisa « Driver » durant des minutes interminables puis un lent rictus se fit sur ses lèvres fendues, pleines de sang.

« -Pourquoi pas ? Dit-il, méprisant. Tu ne l'atteindras pas de toute façon. »

Il se pencha à l'oreille du jeune blond et prononça un mot. Un seul. Ryan l'enregistra, relâcha son prisonnier et agrippant la crique, il l'abaissa pour asséner le crâne du messager.

« -Ryan ! » Hurla une voix familière.

L'interpellé se figea et vit Green Lantern qui, incrédule et épouvanté, le dévisageait. Lui et son visage éclaboussé de sang.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

Impitoyable et implacable, « Driver » se révèle être ainsi.

L'anneau se serait trompé sur le compte de Ryan…

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 6 :

Green Lantern et Ryan se faisaient face, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Les deux hommes se fixaient, sans échanger un mot et un silence, alourdi de tension, s'instaura entre eux.

Hal crut discerner, à la lueur des étoiles, de la honte, du désarroi, de la détresse et de la crainte dans les yeux du blond.

Son regard nota le tremblement, si imperceptible, des mains de Ryan sur la manche de la crique.

Soudain, un hurlement de rire fit se retourner les deux hommes sur l'individu qui, apercevant Green Lantern, était la proie d'un formidable fou-rire.

« -C'est qui, cette « tapette » en collant ? Lança-t-il, entre deux hoquets de rire. Tu as de drôles d'amis, « Driver » ! Tu as viré ton « cuti » ? »

Ryan lâcha la crique et avant qu'Hal pusse intervenir, lui fracassa la mâchoire d'un coup de pied. Le prisonnier hurla de douleur, cette fois-ci et se roulant par terre, cracha deux dents.

« -Tu vois de quoi je suis capable. Fit Ryan, à l'adresse de Green Lantern qui lui envoya un regard noir de reproche. Je ne suis pas un gars « gentil ». Occupe-toi de tes affaires et ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin. »

Ignorant les gémissements de souffrance de l'autre homme, les bras croisés, Hal jaugea le jeune blond : Il avait peine à reconnaître le Ryan placide, docile et si maitre de ses émotions. Ce qu'il avait en face de lui était un être à l'expression implacable, glacial, sans remords et proche de la folie meurtrière. Et de la folie tout court.

« -Sinon, quoi ? Demanda Hal, en s'approchant de Ryan, le provoquant. Sinon, quoi ? »

Le jeune homme s'épargna une réponse en se jetant sur Hal, avec une agilité et une grâce féline. Le super-héros l'esquiva aisément, se déplaçant sur la droite et ôtant son anneau, le mettant dans sa poche, répliqua d'un crochet du pied. Ryan chuta mais se relevant prestement, réussit à assener un direct dans la figure d'Hal qui s'écroula, assommé.

Sans un regard en arrière, Ryan empoigna l'autre homme et le tira jusqu'à sa voiture.

Il était plus de minuit lorsque Ryan parvint devant un portail automatique. A travers les grilles, il vit la somptueuse demeure de l'employé de son passager.

Il ouvrit la vitre de sa portière et s'adressant aux deux gardes en costume et armés, il désigna le blessé sur le siège de son véhicule :

« -« Driver ». J'ai un colis qui appartient à votre patron. »

Un des deux vigiles se pencha par la vitre, aperçut ledit »colis » et se redressant, se mit à parler dans ses oreillettes. Puis, après une minute, il fit signe au « Driver » de franchir le portail qui s'entrouvrait. Ryan, en toute quiétude, s'exécuta.

Deux hommes, des gardes du corps, les attendaient sur le perron de la vaste villa.

Ce que voyant, le passager de Ryan se mit à ricaner. Ce dernier le fit taire, en le frappant sèchement sur la bouche.

Escorté par trois hommes armés, Ryan marchait tranquillement. Les mains dans les poches de son blouson. Le regard fixe et les traits indéchiffrables.

Le messager du maitre de ces lieux boitait derrière lui, s'efforçant de suivre le rythme des quatre hommes. Avec un mouchoir, il essayait de stopper le sang qui coulait de sa plaie au front.

Un des escorteurs ouvrit une immense porte en bois massif et invita Ryan, de la main, à pénétrer dans le salon où devait l'attendre le propriétaire. Le jeune homme, sans hésitation, franchit le seuil de la pièce et debout, face à un canapé, examina l'endroit.

Prenant son temps.

« -Tu as du cran, petit. Déclara un homme mince, près de la trentaine, brun, en robe de chambre. Personne n'a osé me réveiller à cette heure de la nuit. J'aime ça chez toi, « Driver ». »

Ryan écoutait sans broncher et sur un geste de la main de son hôte, il s'installa sur un fauteuil. Entre lui et le « Caïd », il n'y avait qu'une table basse en verre et de marbre. Un étui à cigare et deux verres, avec un carafon de liqueur ambrée, étaient posés sur la table.

« -Un mélange d'impudence, d'insolence et d'inconscience. Enonça le maitre des lieux, en allumant un cigare. Et de naïveté : Pour aider le mari de ta petite-amie à me voler, il en faut du cœur et de la naïveté. Irène, charmante petite veuve… »

A l'évocation de ce prénom, une rage emplit Ryan dont les yeux bleus étincelèrent dangereusement. Le brun n'eut qu'un sourire sardonique et cynique à la fois. Nuancé d'un amusement certain…

« -Votre argent a été rendu, Salvatore. Assura Ryan, d'un ton froid. Irène et Benicio n'ont rien à voir dans ce vol. »

Salvatore écarquilla des yeux légèrement, surpris par l'audace du blond : Seul les intimes se permettaient de l'appeler par son prénom.

Mais il haussa juste un sourcil et tirant sur son cigare, il dit :

« -Tu as cru, comme Nino, pouvoir me duper ? Rendre l'argent ne suffit pas. En t'impliquant dans ce braquage, tu as mis aussi ta petite-amie et son fils dans l'affaire. On ne touche pas à mes millions en toute impunité. Tu as une dette envers moi. »

Le jeune blond serra des poings et répliqua :

« -Je ne suis redevable qu'à moi-même. Laissez Irène et son fils tranquille. Oubliez leur existence. Ou vous m'aurez toujours sur votre dos. Vos trafics vont aussi connaître des accidents. Ainsi que vos hommes. »

Un lent demi-sourire sur ses lèvres, Salvatore tendit la main vers un de ses gardes du corps, reçut un révolver et visant Ryan, commença à presser la gâchette.

Le jeune blond, sans ciller, ne baissa pas le regard et attendit. Au dernier moment, Salvatore dévia son tir et abattit son messager qui tomba sur le sol dallé du salon.

« -Tu vois, « Driver ». Fit-il, en déposant l'arme sur la table basse. Perdre mes hommes ne m'émeut pas. Contrairement à toi. Tu me fascines. Tu es froid en apparence mais tu peux être très passionné. »

Ryan, ni ému et ni impressionné par la mort de l'autre homme, s'inclina et murmura :

« -Croyez-moi. Je n'ai aucun état d'âme. »

Un éclair vert translucide jaillit, à travers une fenêtre dont la vitre vola en éclat et une voix, moqueuse et sarcastique, provenant du plafond du salon, assura :

« -Sur ceci, je n'ai aucun doute dessus. Monsieur Salvatore, il n'hésitera pas à vous tuer. »

Les trois hommes et l'intéressé, médusés, aperçurent un homme masqué qui les toisait, avec nonchalance et insolence, dans les airs. Des lassos neutralisèrent, les ligotant fermement, les gardes et les suspendirent, dehors à une balustrade.

Ryan eut un soupir excédé et fusilla, du regard, furieux Green Lantern.

« -Tu ne peux me laisser régler mes affaires, seul. Cria-t-il, en se relevant pour se lancer à la poursuite de Salvatore. En plus, tu m'espionnes ! Je te croyais K.O ! »

Il se rembrunit sous le sourire malicieux d'Hal, comprenant que celui-ci s'était laissé assommer. Mais il ne se préoccupa plus de Green Lantern et se concentra sur Salvatore qui fuyait par les couloirs.

D'une extraordinaire vélocité, il parvint à le rattraper. D'un bond, il fut sur lui et l'étala au sol.

Froidement, il leva son poing et cogna une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Le sang gicla, lui éclaboussant ses traits.

Ryan continua à frapper, comme un sourd quand Green Lantern lui arracha sa victime.

Le super-héros prit son essor dans les cieux et lâcha délibérément une des poignets de Salvatore. Celui-ci, livide et affolé, risqua un coup d'œil sous lui et gémit en voyant le vide.

« -Qui sont Irène et Benicio ? » Questionna Hal, en le faisant balancer au gré du vent.

Salvatore s'agrippa aux doigts de Green Lantern et bégaya :

« -La veuve de Gabriel Standar »

Green Lantern décrocha un doigt, en secouant de la tête et fit, désapprobateur :

« -Mauvaise réponse, monsieur Salvatore. On recommence : Qui sont Irène et Benicio ? »

Cette fois-ci le malfrat comprit et bredouilla, la voix chevrotante de peur :

« -J'ignore qui sont ces personnes ! Je l'ignore ! »

Hal approuva, d'un hochement de tête et le ramena vers Ryan qui le foudroya des yeux. Salvatore s'affala comme une carpette sur le sol et rampa dans un coin où il se recroquevilla.

Mais Hal n'en avait pas fini pas avec lui. Il désigna Ryan et demanda :

« -Et lui, vous le connaissez ? »

Terrorisé, au bord de l'apoplexie, Salvatore murmura :

« -Non. Je ne vois personne. »

Green Lantern se détourna de lui, dégoûté par le comportement pathétique et lâche de ce « caïd » et retint, de justesse, le poing de Ryan qui le fixait, fou furieux.

« -Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide. Affirma-t-il, en se dirigeant vers Salvatore. Je vais régler cela, à ma façon. Tant qu'il vivra, il sera une menace pour Irène et son garçon. »

Mais Hal s'interposa, décidé et réprobateur et tirant Ryan par le poignet, l'entraina dans une salle d'eau. Les deux hommes n'avaient plus à craindre des sbires du malfrat : A l'apparition du super-héros, ils s'étaient enfuis.

« -Lave ton visage. Ordonna Hal, en poussant le blond vers un évier. Et tes mains aussi. »

Ryan se pétrifia un instant, observant Hal qui sortit de la salle de bain. Puis il se lava soigneusement la figure et les mains, ôtant les traces de sang. Il rejoignit Green Lantern qui, le prenant dans ses bras, s'envola par la fenêtre brisée.

L'anneau indiqua au Green Lantern que l'immeuble était sa destination. Hal, se faisant invisible, lui et Ryan, atterrit vers le hall d'entrée.

Des émotions traversèrent les yeux du blond quand celui-ci reconnut les lieux.

Los Angeles. Son immeuble. L'immeuble d'Irène.

Une joie et un bonheur infini illuminèrent le visage de Ryan qui s'élança vers le hall. Mais Hal le retint. En jean et pull, le brun avait enlevé l'anneau.

« -Attends. Dit-il, en l'amenant à lui. Tu as encore une tâche de sang ici. »

Il humidifia son index de salive et nettoya un bout du sourcil droit de Ryan dont la stupeur était indéniable sur les traits.

« -Si tu avais tué Salvatore, je ne t'aurais pas permis de revoir ni Carol et ni Irène. Fit Hal, franchement. Et ni ta « racing team ». Allez, je t'accompagne. »

En silence, les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'immeuble.

Hal, caché dans un recoin du couloir, assista aux retrouvailles : Une jeune femme blonde avait ouvert la porte et muette, des larmes aux yeux, contemplait Ryan.

Celui-ci, timide et nerveux, ne bougeait pas. Puis dans un cri, Irène enlaça Ryan dans ses bras et pleura contre son torse.

Ryan l'étreignait avec ferveur et la berçant, l'embrassa passionnément.

Sur la vision de ce baiser, Hal quitta l'immeuble. Redevenant Green Lantern, il entreprit de rejoindre son vaisseau.

« -C'est mieux ainsi. Assura-t-il, parlant à son anneau. Mais je ne suis pas triste. »

L'anneau insista, lui faisant constater une autre chose.

« -Non ! Nia Hal, farouchement, en essuyant ses joues. Je ne pleure pas. C'est juste une poussière dans l'œil. Quoi, une fausse réponse usitée ? Tu sais, quoi ? Je ne te parle plus. »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

Irène et Ryan sont finalement ensembles. Hal ne veut toujours pas écouter l'anneau.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 7 :

Deux Gardiens, un mince et un plus grand, soutenaient un autre Green Lantern qui peinait à marcher : La tête baissée, la respiration haletante et difficile, son costume déchiré, celui-ci tenait à peine sur ses deux jambes et portait les traces d'une bataille terrible et acharné.

Des plaies et des hématomes couvraient son visage et le reste de son corps.

Un troisième Gardien surgit, en catastrophe, d'un bâtiment et s'approcha du blessé. Calmement, sans montrer des signes apparents d'anxiété, il évalua immédiatement la situation et l'état de son protégé. Il accompagna les deux Gardiens dans l'intérieur du bâtiment médical et assista, en silence, la mise en programmation de la capsule de soins pour son ancien élève.

Se détournant d'Hal alité, en suspension, dans la capsule, son mentor interrogea les deux compagnons du jeune Terrien :

« -Que s'est-il passé sur O. 56, Mex ? Cela ne devait être qu'une mission de reconnaissance afin de décider d'une stratégie. »

Le dénommé Mex, le pelus mince et le plus petit des trois Gardiens, ne cacha pas son désarroi et son impuissance face aux conséquences imprévues de cette mission.

« -Hal et moi, nous sommes partis en reconnaissance sur la planète. Expliqua-t-il, les sourcils froncés sous l'effort de réflexion. Nous avons bien vu les otages gardés par les alliés de Sinistro. Hal s'est mis en tête de les délivrer. Seul. Il a ignoré mes conseils de prudence et a foncé. Mais ce que nous savions pas était que Sinistro supervisait lui-même la surveillance des otages. »

Il se tut, revivant le combat acharné et obstiné d'Hal contre Sinistro pour délivrer les habitants de la planète. Il avait lutté auprès du jeune Terrien jusqu'à l'épuisement de leur pouvoir et les deux Gardiens ne devaient leur salut qu'à la présence d'esprit et à l'ingéniosité de leur troisième camarade venu en renfort.

Ce dernier avait crée une diversion et avait permis à ses deux amis de regagner leur vaisseau. Hal avait été plus sérieusement et gravement blessé que ses compagnons.

Mex relata le récit de leur bataille au mentor d'Hal qui écoutait sans émettre un commentaire ni un jugement.

A la fin, le mentor leur conseilla d'aller se reposer avant de faire un débriefing avec les autres Green Lantern. Pour élaborer une stratégie pour délivrer la planète O.56.

Après le départ de ses amis, l'autre Gardien demeura dans la salle et observa Hal recevant les soins.

Il médita sur l'inconscience et le comportement irréfléchie de son protégé et soupira, las :

« -Quand cesseras-tu d'être aussi têtu, Hal ? »

Trois jours après, trois jours selon le calendrier Ola, Hal était assis sur le divan de la maison de son mentor. Mal à l'aise, embarrassé et contrarié.

Remis de ses blessures, le jeune Terrien avait dû se rendre chez son ancien maitre. Réticent, trainant en vol, il se doutait bien qu'il avait avoir droit à des reproches.

Son mentor, face à lui, n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée et le dévisageait, impassible.

« -Tu n'es pas en forme. Finit par déclarer celui-ci, après un examen minutieux de son protégé. Il y a, en toi, beaucoup de tristesse et d'amertume, Hal. Je le ressens en toi et ton anneau, lui aussi, l'a vu. Tu ne peux plus remplir ta mission de Gardien, correctement. Pas dans ton état. Ce serait suicidaire et irresponsable de te laisser continuer ainsi. Les Immortels ont pris la décision de t'accorder un repos. Va sur Terre et mets les choses à plat. Retrouve ta flamme, je t'y incite, avant que l'anneau ne soit obligé de choisir ton successeur. »

Hal voulut tourner en dérision cette histoire de « flamme » et contester le fait qu'il n'était pas en grande forme moral. Il s'en abstint, cependant, en apercevant la mise en garde dans les yeux de son mentor et son expression sérieuse et résolue.

« -Ce ne peut être ce gamin. Protesta-t-il, énergiquement. Il vire « psychopathe » dès qu'on évoque Irène ou Benicio. Un vrai malade, un fou furieux ! Il m'a forcé à des actions que mon intégrité réprouve ! »

Son mentor se permit un sourire et un haussement de sourcil ironiques, faisant rougir Hal.

« -En quoi t'a-t-il forcé, Hal ? Demanda-t-il, tranquillement. Tu as fait le choix de le protéger. Toi, seul. L'anneau ne t'a, en rien, obligé à quoique ce soit : Il t'a simplement suggéré et tu as suivi son avis. Chacun est responsable de ses actes. Toi, tu as choisi d'aider Ryan et de le couvrir. Maintenant, pars et pose-toi les bonnes questions. »

Hal, résigné, prit congé de son mentor et une fois dans son vaisseau, il admit le bien-fondé des arguments de ce dernier.

Atterrissant derrière son immeuble, Hal enleva son anneau et regagna son loft. Epuisé par son voyage et son combat contre Sinistro, le jeune brun s'affala sur son divan et souffla un moment.

Il avait besoin de retrouver ses repères dans son appartement et dans sa vie sur Terre, après un séjour prolongé à parcourir l'espace et ses galaxies. Il se leva du canapé, remarqua, distraitement, que le loft était bien propre et bien rangé pour un appartement où personne n'y vivait plus et commençant à se déshabiller, il entra dans sa chambre.

La stupeur le figea net sur le seuil : Ryan occupait le lit du jeune brun. En pyjama, il dormait profondément.

Hal, n'osant bouger pour ne pas le réveiller, le contempla. Il eut le souffle coupé par la sérénité qui émanait du jeune blond et la douceur, sur ses traits, donnée par le sommeil. Le brun sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse prodigieuse et une envie irrépressible de toucher la joue de Ryan vint en lui.

A pas de loup, Hal s'approcha de l'endormi et s'agenouillant, il effleura les cheveux du blond et sa joue.

Ryan, instinctivement, pressa sa joue contre la paume du brun et un sourire de bien-être se fit sur ses lèvres. Une énergie afflua en Hal qui éprouva un sentiment de puissance et de régénération. C'était époustouflant et merveilleux, ces sensations !

Des questions sur la présence de Ryan dans son loft et de l'évolution qu'avait prise sa relation avec Irène atténuèrent le bonheur du brun qui, fébrilement et anxieusement, chercha, du regard, tout élément pouvant l'informer sur les sentiments du blond vis-à-vis de la jeune femme.

Aucune photo de la jeune femme. Aucun vêtement de femme. Rien.

Mais Hal ne se leurrait pas : Ryan pouvait aussi bien utiliser son loft comme « pied » à terre pour mener sa double vie. Afin d'en préserver Irène et son fils. Ce qui aurait été, tout de même étonnant, de la part du blond au vu du baiser passionné entre les deux jeune gens.

Las de réfléchir et de se chercher des excuses, Hal suivit son instinct et céda à son désir sous-jacent.

Gardant ses vêtements, il se glissa dans le lit, se pelotonna contre Ryan et l'enlaçant avec douceur, il l'étreignit entre ses bras : Le jeune assoupi bougea et ses doigts s'entrelacèrent avec ceux de Jordan.

Ressentant encore ce flux d'énergie grisante de puissance et ce sentiment, si agréable et exquis, de plénitude qui se répandit dans tout son être, le brun accentua la pression de son étreinte.

Enfin en paix avec lui-même, se promettant de se réveiller avant le jeune blond, Hal s'endormit.

L'odeur du café et d'œufs frits réveillèrent Hal qui, étouffant un baîllement de bien-être, ouvrit les yeux et les porta sur le ciel d'un bleu hivernal.

Oscillant entre la réalité et le monde de ses rêves, le jeune homme se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel et des nuages. Il s'étira, souriant et jeta un regard insouciant sur la place vide auprès de lui.

Place vide ? Hal se redressa, pâle et se dégagea du lit, paniqué. Il réalisa soudainement ce que cela impliquait et une tornade de sentiments, confus et embarrassants, chassèrent toutes pensées cohérentes de son esprit.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, gêné et atrocement furieux contre lui, il entrouvrit discrètement la porte de la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil, scrutateur, en direction du salon.

Le rouge s'empara de ses joues lorsque le brun aperçut Ryan, en jean et en T-Shirt, affairé dans la cuisine.

Ce dernier, impassible, fit glisser des œufs brouillés sur une assiette. Sur la table de la cuisine, étaient disposés des plats contenant des pancakes, du bacon frit, une cafetière, deux tasses et deux couverts.

Eperdu, ne sachant plus que faire, Hal interrogea le ciel du regard et finalement, choisit la solution la plus évidente et la plus facile : La fuite !

Priant pour passer inaperçu, il sortit de la chambre, se faufila vers le hall et…Son portable sonna à ce moment-là.

Hal se statufia, maudissant son mobile et la personne qui appelait et affichant un sourire de circonstance, il décrocha.

C'était Carol. La jeune femme, averti par Ryan de la présence sur Terre d'Hal, désirait prendre des nouvelles du brun et avait une requête aussi à lui soumettre.

« -Ok, Carol. Fit Hal, d'un ton badin, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je te dois bien ça. Compte sur moi pour cet après-midi. A plus tard ! »

Se composant un visage détaché, il raccrocha, salua Ryan qui servait le jus d'orange et se mit à table. Le jeune blond s'assit en face du brun et sans soulever de questions sur la nuit, entama son petit-déjeuner.

Hal étudia les traits indéchiffrables de son colocataire, contrarié et vaguement vexé de l'indifférence de Ryan à propos de leur « nuit » ensemble.

« -Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? » S'enquit Hal, d'un ton normal.

Il se versa du café, le huma et en avala une délicieuse gorgée : La nourriture Terrienne lui avait manqué !

Ryan s'arrêta de manger, fixa Hal et découpant son pancake, il répondit :

« -Je ne suis pas avec Irène si c'est que ce que tu veux savoir. Nous sommes amis maintenant. »

Un soulagement et une joie détendirent le visage du brun qui tentait de les masquer. Prenant un air neutre et faussement désintéressée, Hal lança :

« -Carol a fait l'acquisition d'un avion militaire. Elle voudrait que je le teste cet après-midi. Tu pourrais être mon copilote, si tu veux. Ce serait une super occasion de voler à bord d'un jet militaire ! »

Ryan poussa l'assiette d'œufs vers Hal qui s'en servit.

« -Je ne sais pas piloter un avion. Déclara-t-il, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais je veux bien sortir avec toi. »

Les derniers mots de Ryan provoquèrent un choc chez Hal qui, sous l'effet de la stupeur, manqua d'avaler de travers son morceau d'œufs. Le brun toussota, les larmes aux yeux et vit que Ryan riait, amusé par sa réaction.

Il s'immobilisa, captivé et fasciné par le rire du blond et réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait et l'entendait rire. Il se rendit compte aussi qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu et aussi espiègle.

Une lueur attendrie étincela, brièvement, les yeux noisette d'Hal qui savoura cet instant unique et rare.

« -Viens me chercher au circuit d'entrainement vers 13heures. Recommanda Ryan, en cessant de rire et en se levant. Je dois y aller. »

Enfilant son blouson, il abandonna un Hal désorienté mais à la limite d'exploser de joie. Un sourire niais et béat sur son beau visage.

Des nuages sombres et lourds avaient envahis le ciel magnifique d'hivers, au grand désespoir de Carol.

Impossible d'effectuer le test s'il pleuvait ou si se déchainait un orage. Hal, vêtu de son éternel blouson d'aviateur, dévala les marches qui séparaient les tribunes du circuit et s'approcha d'une silhouette solitaire.

Ryan, songeur, regardait un de ses coéquipiers piloter sa voiture de formule « un » et un technicien analyser la course du formidable véhicule. Il ne prononça pas un mot lorsqu'Hal s'installa auprès de lui et lui posa un paquet emballé dans du papier journal.

Il déchira lentement l'emballage, découvrit une boite à chaussure et soulevant le couvercle, il se figea : C'était la maquette de la voiture d'Ayrton Senna. Celle qui avait fasciné Ryan au début de son emménagement chez Hal.

Ryan, le souffle suspendu et en proie à d'intenses émotions, ne put en détacher les yeux.

« -Mon père me l'avait offerte. Révéla Hal, gravement. Pour un anniversaire. Elle est à toi, maintenant. Je sais que tu en prendras soin. »

Avec respect, Ryan prit la maquette entre ses mains et détourna son visage. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Hal comprit et prenant le jeune blond dans ses bras, le cala contre lui.

L'aidant à masquer ses larmes des autres membres de son équipe.

Une extraordinaire vague d'énergie prit possession du corps du brun qui éprouva une puissance incroyable monter en lui.

Le phénomène se reproduisit à l'identique quand Ryan glissa sa main dans celle de Jordan et que celui-ci l'étreignit tendrement.

Hal se sentit ressourcé et entièrement…Renouvelé : Ses sens s'aiguisaient, son esprit s'éclaircissait jusqu'à atteindre l'ultime stade d'évolution.

Lumineux. Limpide. Chaleureux aussi, le chemin qui se présentait au Green Lantern.

« -Tu es vraiment ma « flamme. Chuchota Hal, en posant son menton sur la tête de Ryan. Mon mentor avait raison. Je saisis mieux ce que cela signifie. »

La pluie tomba, glaciale. Hal voulut se lever et entrainer Ryan à l'abri mais le jeune blond refusa, secouant de la tête :

« -Toi. Moi. La pluie. J'aime. »

Un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, Hal resta sous la pluie et serra le blond qui se nicha contre lui, ayant chaud malgré l'eau qui le trempait.

Puis Hal, relevant délicatement le visage de Ryan vers lui, l'embrassa. Le baiser fut timide, curieux et passionné vers la fin.

L'anneau avertit Hal que sa présence était requise sur Ola. Celui-ci, soupirant, enregistrant les données mentalement, s'écarta de Ryan à regret. Il hésita.

« -Vas-y, Hal. Encouragea Ryan, doucement. Je serai là quand tu reviendras. »

Sur un baiser léger, Hal s'en alla. Le blond le vit en Green Lantern cinq minutes plus tard et s'enfoncer dans les nuages noirs. Il demeura sous la pluie quelques temps encore avant de se lever.

La maquette serrée contre son cœur. Précieusement.

La pluie avait cessé. Ryan descendit de sa voiture et laissant la maquette sur la banquette arrière, il entra manger une part de tarte dans son restaurant préféré.

Assis près de la vitre, il salua le patron et commença par boire une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Soudain, une lumière jaune et éclatante aveugla les clients et une boule d'énergie, de même couleur, brisa la vitre de l'établissement et fonça sur Ryan qui s'évanouit subitement.

Emprisonnant Ryan, elle l'emporta dans les cieux.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	8. Chapter 8

Ryan a été enlevé par une mystérieuse énergie jaune.

Comment va réagir Hal de savoir sa « flamme » en danger ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 8 :

La boule jaune, de pure énergie, se scinda en deux et un corps s'écrasa, brutalement, sur le sol gelé d'une grotte. Grotte dont les parois irradiant d'une lumière aveuglante démontraient, incontestablement, une origine extra-terrestre.

Ryan réprima un gémissement douloureux sous le choc de l'impact contre le sol dur et froid de la caverne, mit un certain temps pour rassembler ses esprits et se redressant avec une raideur due aux courbatures, il examina l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il constata immédiatement qu'il n'était plus sur Terre et un bruissement, comme un murmure de ruissellement d'eau, lui fit lever les yeux sur sa droite.

Gardant son attitude impassible, le jeune blond ne manifesta aucun signe de panique et détailla la créature qui, flottant dans les airs, en uniforme jaune, fixait avec attention une colonne d'énergie d'une intensité lumineuse inouïe.

Un sentiment de malaise s'empara de Ryan devant la vue prolongée de l'énergie et puisant au très fond de lui-même, ce dernier parvint à se détacher de la contemplation de ce spectacle malsain.

Un instinct primitif, remontant à l'aube de toute forme de vie, lui soufflait que cette énergie était malveillante et lui dictait de ne pas s'en approcher. De ne surtout pas la laisser le toucher.

La créature se retourna enfin et dévisagea, dans un silence plein de réflexion, le prisonnier humain.

Elle aurait pu passer pour un Terrien si ses oreilles pointues ne trahissaient pas ses origines extra-terrestres.

Ryan soutint le regard de l'inconnu dont l'uniforme lui rappelait vaguement celui des Green Lantern, sans ciller. Il remarqua l'anneau semblable à celle que portait Hal à son doigt mais dont la couleur était différente : Elle était jaune lumineuse.

L'extra-terrestre se déplaça jusqu'à Ryan qu'il toisa, d'un air dédaigneux et méprisant, avec un rictus sarcastique et machiavélique.

Un orgueil incommensurable émanait de l'inconnu qui parla :

« -Les immortels sont des idiots. Voir en toi, humain, espèce primitive et sous évoluée, l'une des « flammes » d'un Green Lantern ! La « flamme » d'un des meilleurs Gardiens de l'Univers ! Je doute de la sagesse et de l'intégrité mentale des immortels : Tu n'irradies aucune énergie. Je pourrai t'écraser comme un insecte que tu es … »

La menace de périr ainsi n'émut pas Ryan qui continuait de regarder, fixement, son geôlier. Celui-ci parut surpris par ce manque de réaction mais il ne se démonta pas. Plein de morgue et d'assurance, il atterrit sur le sol et à pas lents et calculés, s'approcha de Ryan.

Le jeune Terrien ne recula pas et froidement, riva ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'un jaune écoeurant de la créature.

« -Je suis Sinestro. Déclara l'extra-terrestre, en empoignant les cheveux de Ryan et en inclinant son visage sur celui de l'humain. Maitre du pouvoir de la peur. »

Rejetant brusquement la tête de Ryan en arrière, Sinestro ordonna, sèchement :

« -Crie ! Appelle ton Green Lantern pour qu'il vienne à ton secours ! Je sais qu'Hal ne peut ignorer l'appel de détresse de sa « flamme » ! Hurle ! »

Le jeune blond serra des dents et secoua la tête, marquant son refus d'obéir. S'obstinant dans son refus, il murmura, défiant Sinestro de ses yeux bleus d'acier :

« -Hal n'est pas idiot ! Il saura que c'est un piège ! D'ailleurs, ma voix ne porte pas assez loin ! »

La moquerie présente dans les dernières paroles de Ryan insupporta Sinestro qui, impatienté et furieux, gifla le blond. La tête du blond cogna durement contre l'une des parois de la caverne.

Groggy, Ryan fut relevé sans douceur et trainé vers un recoin obscur de la grotte. Sinestro le projeta contre une boule transparente et claqua des doigts.

Aussitôt, des images affluèrent sur la surface de la boule et Ryan vit une scène de bataille où des Gardiens affrontaient des ennemis au pouvoir semblable à celui de son geôlier.

Son cœur se mit à palpiter dangereusement vite quand l'image d'Hal apparut dans la boule : Le brun, en prise avec un redoutable adversaire, s'efforçait de le neutraliser en imaginant des armes dignes d'un livre de science-fiction.

Puis, soudain, Hal s'immobilisa et manqua de peu de se faire trouer par un « missile » foudroyant. Ecoutant son anneau, la mine anxieuse, il s'élança dans les cieux de la planète et se débarrassant de son adversaire, il regagna son vaisseau.

Ryan blêmit, comprenant que son Green Lantern venait pour le secourir. Il se jeta sur Sinestro et eut l'avantage, certes bref, de la surprise.

Les deux combattants roulèrent sur le sol, se rouant de coup mutuellement et Sinestro finit par avoir le dessus sur le Terrien.

Plaquant un pied sur la joue du blond étalé au sol, celui-ci, un sourire fier et triomphant, rit et fit :

« -Tu vois, sale Terrien : Ton Green Lantern et toi, vous êtes connectés par un lien indissoluble. Fie-toi à lui. Il saura te retrouver où que tu sois. Même s'il s'agit d'un piège. Il viendra. C'est ainsi. »

Ryan tenta de se délivrer de l'emprise de Sinestro. En vain. Ses efforts ne provoquèrent que des sourires de mépris et de triomphe de la part du maitre de l'anneau de la peur.

Maintenant toujours le blond au sol, il l'obligea à observer que ce qui allait suivre dans la boule : Hal, parvenu devant l'entrée de la caverne, se débattait contre des créatures vicieuses et hargneuses, déterminées à planter leurs crocs dans la chair du Gardien.

« -L'anneau est déjà affaibli par le combat sur O.56. Expliqua Sinestro, ses yeux ne quittant pas la boule, se délectant du combat d'Hal avec ses créatures. Hal n'a sûrement pas pris le temps de recharger son anneau en énergie. Son pouvoir va être inexistant quand il arrivera à destination. »

L'angoisse et la fureur décuplèrent un instant les forces de Ryan qui mordit le mollet de Sinestro. Hurlant de douleur et de rage, ce dernier essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte du Terrien qui n'en démordait pas.

D'une secousse brutale, Sinestro envoya bouler le jeune blond qui essuya un filet de sang de son menton.

Apercevant son sang couler d'une plaie assez importante, ivre de colère et de fierté blessée, Sinestro se résolut d'utiliser le pouvoir de son anneau pour attraper Ryan et le ficeler fermement.

Rageant de s'être abaissé à utiliser son pouvoir pour neutraliser un humain insignifiant et faible, il prit son envol vers la colonne d'énergie et entraina Ryan à sa suite.

Il plaça le jeune homme face à l'énergie lumineuse et prenant le menton du Terrien entre ses doigts, il lança :

« -Peu de personnes ont eu le privilège de voir ce que tu vois. Contemple cette énergie issue de la peur et ressens son pouvoir immense et sans limite. »

Des souvenirs, des sentiments enfouis au plus profond de son inconscient et des images envahirent le cerveau de Ryan dont les traits devinrent livides et se décomposèrent.

Une tornade d'émotions négatives et malsaines rugit en lui et le blond se débattit, tentant d'échapper à ce flot incessant d'ondes ravageuses, les yeux clos. Eprouvant un sentiment atroce de dérive et de dislocation de son âme.

Un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres, Sinestro admirait les ravages du pouvoir de la peur sur l'humain et jouissait de la terreur qu'il sentait naitre en Ryan.

« -Tu peux lutter mais tu ne gagneras pas. Affirma Sinestro, en percevant la volonté combattive du blond. Hal ne devrait pas tarder s'il veut te sauver de la folie. »

Une voix s'éleva dans le silence de la grotte, furieuse :

« -Lâche-le, Sinestro ! Je suis là ! »

Une expression de satisfaction, proche de la démence, se fit sur le visage de l'interpellé qui se retourna.

Sans pour autant libérer Ryan.

Hal se tenait, debout juste en dessous de lui et le menaçait du regard. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte orageuse. Sinestro eut un lent sourire et toisa Green Lantern.

« -Ce n'est pas moi que tu vas combattre. Annonça le maitre de l'anneau de la peur, d'un ton ne présageant rien de bon. Tu es pathétique, Hal ! Ton humanité constitue ta faiblesse ! »

Eclatant de rire, il se saisit prestement de Ryan et sous le regard horrifié du Green Lantern, il jeta le blond dans la colonne de lumière jaune.

« -Non ! » Hurla Hal qui tenta d'intercepter le jeune blond.

Il arriva une seconde trop tard. Impuissant, il vit Ryan disparaître dans la colonne jaune.

Ce dernier, sur un hurlement de souffrance terrible, fut englouti par l'énergie de la peur.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	9. Chapter 9

Le pouvoir de la peur a-t-elle eu raison de notre « Driver » ?

Hal va-t-il réussir à le sauver ou est-ce déjà trop tard ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 9 :

Le sol se mit à trembler. Une substance minérale s'effrita par morceaux des parois et de la voute de la grotte. Une aura, sombre, violente et pleine de fureur masqua un instant l'aveuglante clarté de la caverne.

Le regard obscurci par la haine et la rage, les traits assombris par une froide détermination, Hal, les poings et les dents crispés, toisait Sinestro qui, les bras croisés et sans se départir de son sourire hautain, le fixait.

« -Tu vas regretter, Sinestro. Affirma Green Lantern, d'un ton dur. Ryan n'était pas n'importe qui. »

Sinestro éclata de rire, narguant le jeune Gardien par son attitude sarcastique et moqueur. Dans un cri, Green Lantern s'élança sur son ennemi et la colère du super-héros se déchaina dans une succession de coups et d'éclairs d'énergie verte.

Le maitre du pouvoir de la peur, avec un demi-sourire cynique, esquivait les attaques de Green Lantern et ripostait, usant de son anneau avec une efficacité redoutable.

Affaibli par la lutte sur O.56 et le combat contre les créatures de la grotte, l'anneau vert donnait vie aux armes imaginées par le justicier mais perdait en intensité et en puissance. Green Lantern, obsédé par la vengeance, ne s'aperçut, presqu'au dernier moment, des signes du tarissement de l'énergie de son anneau.

Ce que voyant, Sinestro eut un rire de victoire et accula le jeune Gardien à quelques mètres de la colonne d'énergie jaune.

« -Il me semble que tu va rejoindre ta « flamme, Hal Jordan. Prédit le maitre du pouvoir de la peur, se réjouissant et savourant sa future victoire. Adieu, Green Lantern ! »

Levant son anneau et le braquant dans la direction de Green Lantern, il balança une rafale de « foudres » sur le jeune homme.

Le jeune Gardien parvint à éviter la rafale mortelle et se recula, guettant la prochaine attaque de Sinestro.

Tout à coup, la température chuta brutalement dans la grotte. Un son assourdissant et aigu, surgi de nulle part, s'éleva et obligea les deux combattants à protéger leurs oreilles, la douleur déformant leurs traits.

Une couche de glace entreprit de s'étendre et de recouvrir les parois de la caverne. Un craquement se fit entendre et un hurlement de rage jaillit de la bouche de Sinestro :

« -Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis le maitre du pouvoir de la peur et personne ne peut la dompter, à part moi ! »

Les yeux exorbités, les joues rouges de fureur, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la colonne d'énergie jaune. Son anneau ne brillait plus et paraissait terne. Le sifflement aigu cessa et Green Lantern se redressa du sol et jeta un coup d'œil sur ce qui horrifiait tant son ennemi, déconcerté et intrigué.

Son souffle se suspendit et son cœur rata un battement : La base de la colonne d'énergie s'était gelée et la glace, qui l'emprisonnait, se fissurait progressivement. Une silhouette se fraya un chemin parmi l'ouverture causée par les fissures et d'une démarche fluide et gracieuse, s'approcha des deux adversaires figés de stupeur.

Green Lantern se mit à frissonner de froid, au fur et à mesure que la créature avançait vers eux. Il émanait des ondes glaciales d'elle et sous ses pas, le sol se couvrait de plaque de glace.

« -Pour réellement dompter le pouvoir de la peur, Sinestro. Fit la silhouette, d'une voix polaire. Pour réellement la dominer et en être le maitre véritable, il faut avoir connu les pires terreurs et les avoir affrontées. J'ai admis, affronté et lutté contre les fantômes intérieurs de mon être. Mais ce qui m'a aidé, incontestablement, est que je n'ai pas de cœur. »

La froideur et la tranquillité avec lesquelles furent dites ces mots préoccupèrent Hal qui dévisagea Ryan, incrédule et inquiet des conséquences de son passage dans l'énergie jaune.

Celui-ci, toujours en jean et en blouson, se tenait face à Sinestro et le jaugeait, l'air implacable. Son visage était d'un blanc évoquant la banquise polaire et ses lèvres, bleuâtres.

« -Ryan ! Appela Green Lantern, en accourant vers le jeune homme qui l'ignorait. Résiste à son pouvoir ! Lutte ! »

Il attrapa Ryan par la main mais l'intéressé, d'un mouvement brusque, se dégagea de l'étreinte du Gardien et le projeta, sans douceur, à terre. Il ne lui accorda aucun regard, absorbé par la personne de Sinestro qui tentait de fuir.

Ryan lui donna un vigoureux coup de pied dans les cotes et l'envoya s'écraser contre une paroi de glace. Sinestro hurla de douleur, se tordant et essaya de se défendre. Mais le jeune Terrien leva la main et une force invisible souleva Sinestro et l'immobilisa au plafond. D'un bond, il vola jusqu'à son prisonnier et lui saisit la gorge entre ses doigts. Il serra, serra, provoquant des râles de la part de Sinestro.

« -Ryan, non ! » Cria Hal, en s'élançant vers lui.

Il se jeta sur Ryan et les deux hommes s'écrasèrent lourdement au sol. Green Lantern avait amorti le choc de l'impact de la chute, en jouant le rôle d'un matelas pour Ryan qui lui asséna coup de poing sur coup de poing.

« -Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Hal Jordan ! » Fit-il, en continuant de frapper au visage.

Hal, blessé par sa chute, n'eut pas la force et ni la volonté de se protéger.

« -Arrête, Ryan ! Supplia-t-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal ! Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi ! Tu n'es pas toi-même ! Alors, lutte contre sa possession Ryan ! »

Mais Ryan n'écoutait pas et ne cessait de cogner, ses poings se poissant du sang de Green Lantern. Le jeune brun se résolut à une solution irréversible : Il ne pouvait laisser une créature avec un tel pouvoir constituer une menace pour l'Univers.

L'anneau du jeune Gardien se révolta, le mettant en garde.

« -J'ai pris ma décision. » Déclara Green Lantern, en pointant l'anneau sur Ryan qui se figea.

« -Pardon, Ryan. » Murmura Hal, qui puisa dans les ultimes forces de son anneau.

Une énergie formidable se libéra de l'anneau et emprisonna Ryan qui hurla et se débattit pour se dégager. En vain.

La souffrance de Ryan fit mal au Green Lantern mais sa volonté ne faiblit pas. L'énergie verte se changea en filaments minuscules et s'enfonça dans le corps du blond dont les hurlements de douleur emplirent la caverne.

Hal sentit la chaleur l'abandonner, chancela et s'affala à terre. Exténué. Ryan s'écroula, lui aussi, inconscient.

Une chaleur douce et bienfaisante pénétra le corps du jeune blond qui rouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut Hal, en tenue de Green Lantern, alité sur le sol de la grotte et le visage livide tourné vers lui.

Son cœur cessa de battre une seconde et un froid s'insinua en Ryan quand il remarqua l'absence de mouvements chez le brun.

Il se redressa vivement et voulut courir vers Hal mais une main bienveillante le retint.

« -Doucement, Ryan. Fit une voix, avec calme. Tu viens à peine de recouvrir tes forces. »

C'était Mex. Le jeune blond aperçut d'autres Gardiens qui l'entouraient et qui regardaient vers Hal. Leur attitude réservé et indéchiffrable alerta Ryan qui se débattit pour se détacher de l'étreinte de Mex.

« -Hal ! Cria-t-il, quand Mex le relâcha. Hal ! »

Le mentor de Jordan souleva, avec respect et douceur, le corps inerte du Green Lantern dans ses bras et l'amena vers le jeune blond affolé.

« -Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures. Annonça le mentor, en posant un regard dépourvu d'hostilité sur Ryan anéanti. Son énergie vitale est très faible. Hal te l'a donnée pour te sauver. Il l'a fait, volontairement et en toute connaissance de cause. »

Des scènes où il frappait Hal revinrent au jeune blond dont des larmes de remords et de regret glissèrent sur ses joues.

« - Pourquoi, Hal ? Murmura Ryan, en caressant les hématomes sur les traits du brun. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu vaux bien plus que moi ! Je ne méritais pas un tel sacrifice de ta part ! »

Le mentor intervint :

« -Hal pensait le contraire, Ryan. L'anneau aussi, ainsi que moi-même et les immortels. Tu as su insuffler une volonté nouvelle en Hal. Tu es une personne bien. »

Ryan se pencha alors au creux de l'oreille de l'inconscient et chuchota un mot. Un seul. Son prénom véritable.

« -Partons. » Décida le mentor, en prenant son envol.

Les autres Green Lantern, en silence, l'imitèrent. Mex prit Ryan dans ses bras et vola à la suite de ses compagnons.

Le jeune blond enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de celui-ci et pleura.

Fin.

Epilogue :

Ryan contempla Hal, à travers la vitre de la capsule de soin. Les Gardiens, sans trop d'espoir, y avaient placé leur ami et l'appareil maintenait le jeune brun en état comateux.

« -Il est l'heure, Ryan. Fit celui qui fut le mentor du Terrien. Mex attend. »

Le blond hocha de la tête. Avant de quitter la salle médicale, il murmura :

« -Je serai là quand tu reviendras. »

Le Gardien eut un sourire triste après le départ de Ryan : L'état de son protégé ne montrait aucun signe d'amélioration. Les Immortels avaient décidé de débrancher la capsule de soin.

La nuit était fraiche. Ryan, allongé sur une chaise longue, observait le ciel noir et les nombreuses étoiles.

Epuisé par ses nuits incessantes de veille sur la terrasse et ses entrainements, il finit par succomber au sommeil.

Une étoile filante zébra le ciel nocturne. Une silhouette se posa sur le sol dallé de la terrasse de l'appartement d'Hal et se dirigea, sans bruit, vers l'endormi.

« -Tu te crois invincible, Ryan ? Fit une voix, légèrement désapprobatrice. Le froid va finir par te filer une bonne pneumonie et ce sera mérité. »

Le propriétaire de la voix emporta le jeune endormi dans ses bras et l'installa confortablement dans le lit. Il le recouvrit de la couette et s'asseyant sur le matelas, il le fixa longuement.

« -Oui, je sais. Chuchota-t-il, à voix basse. Il a fait cela pour guetter mon retour. Mais il aurait pu prendre une couverture avec lui. »

Après son monologue avec son anneau, il l'ôta et se glissant auprès de Ryan, il l'enlaça tendrement dans ses bras.

Le matin touchait à sa fin quand Ryan se réveilla. Il constata qu'il était dans la chambre et s'extirpant du lit, il se rendit dans le salon.

Un sourire heureux s'afficha lentement sur son visage à la vue d'Hal, en pyjama, sur la terrasse et un mug à la main.

« -Hello, la marmotte ! » Fit Hal, avec un immense sourire.

Ryan se jeta, avec fougue, dans les bras de son Green Lantern et mouilla le T-shirt de celui-ci de larmes. Emu, Hal lui caressa le dos et la nuque et lui murmura :

« -Je suis là, mon amour. Ne pleure plus. Je t'aime, ma petite « flamme ». »

Le baiser que les deux amoureux se partagèrent insuffla une chaleur délicieuse en Hal.

Le jeune brun confia, d'une voix pleine de gratitude, se détachant de Ryan :

« -Tu as ravivé l'infime partie de mon énergie vitale quand tu as prononcé ton véritable prénom. Merci. »

Ryan eut un simple sourire en apprenant ce miracle dont il était l'auteur. Sourire qu'Hal trouva simplement beau.

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
